Talk:Legendary
Comment by Arandil23 moved from main article --Zuriga 01:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Proposition I propose that we call all orange weapons Legendaries, based on the fact that every orange weapon can be any of the 3 shades based on the parts used to make the weapon. Pearlescents will stil be a different category. --Saphireking65 05:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Pearlescent or just a good gun? How can one tell if a weapon is "Pearlescent" or just a really good gun comprised of common parts? The rarity of the gun is solely dependant on how many rare weapon components the gun contains. So, is it not possible that one could find an excellent gun, a common gun (white) that's just made out of the best of the common parts? no, the basic way to see is in the inventory it is ordered by rarity, rarer=higher, pearls are higher on the list than oranges --Baalazmon 03:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Cleaned up layout and note on weapon levels I have set the layout to be more consistent with the wiki. In addition I have listed the 3 Legendary categories as they appear in game. If anyone is having trouble differentiating between the colors, reference the color chart. The HTML colors used on the page exactly match the 3 levels; yellow - gold - orange. A note on 'pearl' weapons: Whereas this is a community derived label, it is appropriate as stated. There are weapons in the game that have a 'white name' but have a red effect in the stat box. When viewed on your inventory page they will be listed at the top, above even orange weapons. DLanyon 17:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :My theory is that gearbox just screwed up certain weapons. I'd call them "Orange weapons", because it seems like they all should have been. Every brand that makes each subtype of each weapon makes exactly one gun in that type that drops randomly, which has red text. (quest rewards and boss drops that are guaranteed have red text but are not orange). There are no other oranges. There are four exceptions on this wiki that I know of: S&S Thanatos, Hyperion Invader (Pistol), Atlas Cyclops, and Dahl Penetrator. The first three are 'pearlescent' and the penetrator is purple. They fit into "orange weapon" slots. I haven't seen any legit screenshots of one of those four orange, or of any other weapons Pearlescent or Purple. :If I'm right Pearlescent weapons are the Cyclops, Thanatos and Invader(the pistol), and some developer messed up and made them this weird White rarity when she meant Orange. --Raisins 06:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Giant table Are there any Orange weapons in the game that are NOT manufacturer titles/red text guns already in the table? If no, then the list on the rest of this page is deprecated and should be removed. All of those pages should be redirected to the appropriate weapon title page, as in Dahl Raven. The information and pictures on those pages should be saved on the associated talk page such as Talk:Dahl Raven. --Raisins 19:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Great table. I think your idea has merit. If I understand what you are saying, the table lists all the 'BASE' models by each of the manufacturers, and the link is to that page. So all the information(guns) listed below should be moved to the appropriate page? Perhaps each base model page can list the 'Variants', for example, incendiary equalizer, savage equalizer, etc. DLanyon ::Exactly! After some back and forth it seems we're putting examples on the talk pages for now. Look at Tediore Equalizer and Talk:Tediore Equalizer for the basic idea! Please help all you can. --Raisins 15:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Undiscovered legendaries Just wondering, are there any orange gun categories that are undiscovered? Like an orange Hyperion revolver? Or are they the weapons that the manufacturers don't make? Kingsmind 18:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Second one is right, they don't make them. There might be mistakes or exceptions, but as far as I know that's it. --Raisins 19:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Broken table in Oasis I can't see part of the table in oasis, since the new view overlaps a sidebar on top of it. 23:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :better now? in oasis? 15:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Nagamarky has explained oasis to The Evil Dr. F. ty. Bad Colors... :b Sorry but I had to change that colors because pearls should not declared as orange guns. I knew that a Draco and the Penetrator are also purple but that's caused by an in-game bug. Originally they should be orange too. So please don't be angry about that but i really like the looking of the list now :D ADreamer 14:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin move request Could an admin move this page to Legendary. I'd do it myself, but the current redirect is creating a collision I don't have the privileges to solve. 10:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Legendary Weapons Should there be the Stampeding Splatter Gun and Firebomb in this list? I've been checking out a bunch of weapon pages and just now stumbled across these two. They are supposedly(I've never seen either, but I've also never seen found an Aries) legit and legendary. I also came across other Eridian weapon pages for guns that I have never seen, so I'm not sure what to think.Beware the clap 02:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :what to think is your choice. what to do is just what youve done. ask/talk about it. dont let it lie there. you might add those weapons to legendary and see who, if anyone, undoes that and why. welcome back, btw 04:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::They are orange weapons, so they should be there. I just forgot to add them on the list. Doing it now. 08:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hyperion Reaper? Just noticed that the Hyperion Reaper isn't in this list but I don't know how to add it. 03:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Ignignokt : Thank you for pointing that out, I added it to the list 14:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Legendary spawns Am I correct in thinking that (although rare) legendary weapons can spawn again? I'm asking because I don't really want to sell what might be a very useful gun (just isn't seeing much use at the moment), if there's a 100% chance I'll bever see it, or anything similar, again. B3njy93 (talk) 00:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Slagga I have a gun called "agresive slagga" of orange rarity not on this list. its an SMG by bandit with more than 25% slag chance and a fire rate of 8.8. Its an orange wepon so i think it should be added to the list. I'd do it myself but cant use tabels very well. For starters, I fixed moved your comment to it's own section, and second of all, done and done. Fruckert (talk) 02:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Location and Enemy for weapon on list? Is there any technical reason as to why the Location and Enemy who drops the legendaries are not just on the list,as it would A:Compact that information to one page, and B:Make those lazy people who are too lazy to goto a diffrent page happy.(dear lord i hope there arn't people THAT lazy) Just a thought i had. Haruko2 (talk) 02:00, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing, so I made the Boss column and just added a map column so we can have everything on one page. I'm extremely lazy, so there's no way I wanna have to have more than one page open to view all this.DraycosTFM (talk) 10:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) New item, No data. There is a shield called sham in pre-sequel but as im not fond of most wiki pages, im not sure how to add it. 21:50, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Mana charger (talk)Dano Messy Links Could someone unlock this page or go through and update every single instance where clicking the link to the item takes you to a disambiguation page? That's kind of bad web design, obviously if they're click that link they want the page about that specific item. For example, Avalanche takes you to a disambiguation page between the shield listed here and the skill point for Aurelia. Stuff like that should be updated to take users directly where they want to go without the waste of time. All instances where the weapon name links link to disambiguation pages should be updated as such, again using Avalanche as an example, Avalanche by using the pipe link function. Elegy for Mot (talk) 21:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Borderlands: Remastered Legendaries Can someone with edit access to this page add the 6 new legendaries for Borderlands from the Remastered edition? I would, but I don't have access. Kaidrolis (talk) 19:42, April 4, 2019 (UTC) The table for Borderlands 3 needs reorganized and extended. There isn't a space for the grenade mod Chupa's Organ, or any other potentially missing weapons. Other missing items include the Sellout, a Maliwan Pistol. The Lyuda needs added, and can anyone else confirm that it is a reward for doing all of the Target of Opportunity crew challenges? XXInfernoLordXx (talk) 19:51, September 17, 2019 (UTC)